Para toda a eternidade
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Na minha morte. Na tua morte. Eu irei levar-te comigo. Para toda a eternidade.


**Para toda a eternidade**

**Sirius**

Um raio verde. Foi tudo o que vi antes de sentir esta sensação percorrer-me o corpo. Estranhamente não dói. A morte não é dolorosa, é até pacifica. Á minha volta tudo é silencioso apesar de saber que batalhas se desenrolam e ele grita. Ele, o meu afilhado, o filho que nunca tiva mas sempre considerei quase como meu… Vê-lo assim é como ver o ao pensar nisso. É reconfortante pensar que ele estará á minha espera… com a Lily. Oh… não fiques assim Harry… eu mando-lhes saudades. Talvez esta seja esta única dor na minha morte. Por mais que o meu corpo esteja limpo e a minha alma esteja em paz eu sei que ele sofre e eu sofro por ele. O Harry já sofreu demais… mais que qualquer um pode sequer aguentar. Mas eu sei… ele não está sozinho. Ele tem amigos e ele tem amor. Amor… sim eu sei que ele tem. E eu? Eu amei os meus amigos, amei pessoas que passaram por mim na vida, mas uma mulher? Uma mulher eu apenas amei uma. Apenas ela.É irónico como aquela que conquistou o meu coração foi também aquela que lhe tirou a vida. Perguntem-me se a odeio… a resposta será sempre a mesma. Ela é fria e cruel mas um dia isso não me importou. Um dia apenas me importou o que ela era. Os longos cabelos negros que se espalhavam pela minha almofada. Os olhos azuis doces que um dia me olharam como amor. É quase irónico como a doçura dos seus olhos contrasta coma frieza do seu coração. Talvez ninguém possa acreditar mas um dia eu jurei amor eterno áquela mulher. E hoje… agora que sinto o meu corpo desfalecer sobre este véu, eu sei, nunca me arrependerei dessas palavras. Eu olho para ela uma última vez e por um momento pareco ver uma lágrima subtil percorrer-lhe o rosto. Mas afinal Bellatrix Lestrange não chora não é? De qualquer forma eu perdoo-te Bella. Talvez tu me aches fraca, talves isto nem sequer te importe mas eu não deixo de o dizer. Porque posso ser um Black, mas acima de tudo eu sou o Sirius. O Sirius que te ama e te levará no coração pela eternidade. E um dia Bella, quando o teu corpo for apenas mais um entre aqueles que jazem no chão dilacerados pela guerra… eu virei buscar-te. E nesse momento nós não seremos Blacks, não seremos Gryffindor e Slytherin… Seremos apenas eu e tu, para toda a eternidade-

**Bellatrix**

Senti o meu corpo cair. Não houve dor… só o suave baque do meu corpo a cair. Ainda me lembro de ouvir o urro do Senhor das Trevas antes dos meus olhos fecharem. Depois disso o escuro e o frio inundaram-me e mais nada consegui sentir. Não sei o que se passou desde então, apenas me recordo de navegar por um mar de memórias que na sua essênçia eram apenas dele. Sim… ele parece ser no fim de tudo a única coisa que permanece em mim. Subitamente sinto o calor invadir-me e chega até a mim aquele cheiro sempre tão acolhedor. Por um momento encorajo-me a abrir os olhos com receio do que possa encontrar. Cabelos engros e suaves tocando o ombro e os olhos azuis acinzentados em que um dia eu me perdi. Ele sorri para mim com o seu sorriso doce embora irónico tão caractrictico de um Black. Talvez tudo seja um sonho ou ele me vá condenar e guiar até ao inferno. Isso definitivamente seria a vingança perfeita para ele. Dentro da minha cabeça eu apenas desejo que tudo não passe de um pesadelo mas quando abro os olhos ele continua ali. Sentado ao meu lado com aquela pose tão "Black". Eu apenas me limito a olhá-lo como a um demónio apesar de saber que na morte Sirius Black seria como em vida: um anjo.

Ele permanece calado mas eu consigo sentir o calor que irradia dele. Tento olhar ao meu redor, e decifrar o local onde me encontro mas tudo parece desfocado. Na verdade a única coisa que permanece ali real é ele. Tal como quando o meu coração batia, Sirius nunca foi uma parte da minha vida, ele era simplesmente a minha vida. Os eus cabelos foram a cortina de fumo que me protegia do mundo lá fora. Os seus olhos eram como estrelas guias na minha vida. Mas tudo isso foi há muito tempo atrás… Quando apenas existia a pureza do nosso sentimento. Antes de eu ser cobarde e de me juntar a Voldemort, antes de eu o matar… Sim eu matei o único homem que um dia amei em toda a minha vida. E arrependo-me disso em cada dia da minha vida. Soube-o quando senti aquela lágrima percorrer-me o rosto ao ver o seu corpo cair por aquele véu. Custou saber que nunca mais poderia perscrutar a sua beleza, sentir o seu cheiro ou simplesmente deitar-me no seu peito nu e ouvir as batidas descompassadas do seu coração.

Sinto então algo pousar na minha mão e percebo que é a mão dele. Ele sorri. Eu choro. Choro por ele, choro por todos os pecados cometidos e por todas as vezes que por cobardia ou frieza me recusei a chorar na vida. Não consigo falar. Palavras não são necessárias. Sinto-o a puxar-me e então uma luz branca. O céu?? Não… aquele definitivamente não é o meu lugar. Como que ouvindo os meus pensamentos sinto um aperto forte na mão e então sorrio. Na morte avalia-se o que temos de bom e a única coisa que eu tive de bom foi amá-lo. E é bom porque agora sou livre para o dizer. Livre para lhe dizer para a eternidade: Eu amo-te Sirius Black,


End file.
